ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
DX Zegan
DX Zegan (also known by it's true name as "Code DX") is an interdimensional deity. Appearance Code DX's ture form resembles the one in the infobox but much more angelic and god-like. The mind of a mortal can only comprehend it as a glowing floating rainbow-colored ball. Due to Code DX disliking the fact mortals view it a floating ball, it commonly takes on a much weaker and less angelic form that the mind of a mortal can comprehend. Personality DX Zegan is quite clumsy and often destroys everything in this and many more timelines by accident, it doesn't seem to learn by its mistakes but still undoes everything. Additionally, it is not the smartest as it was unaware that Shining Shining Zero killing The Devourer of Gods was a mercy kill and undid it. However, DX Zegan has made several attempts to control its immense power so that it does not cause great destruction. One thing DX Zegan hates is when people assume it's gender and refer to it as a male of female, nobody knows what it's actual gender is due to it's body and voice being gender-neutral. However, it's been theorized that DX Zegan actually is a "Vegan transgender hipster Native-American Indo-Chinese hybrid alien agnostic-atheist German engineer who vapes fairtrade organic decaffeinated compressed and hydrated extra-protein soy goat milk on the regular and does Hindi Kama Sutra naked crossfit yoga 5 times per week, and is also a nonbinary trigender genderqueer male feminist and identifies itself as a pastafarian pansexual genderfluid Apache helicopter god of mega multi alpha beta gamma delta omega combo god of hyper death who's in a polygamous polyamorous relationship to the chihuahua which helped him cross the border of Mexico because it hates Donalus Trumpler. It's dog also walks it to the park and plays Pokiman Go with it and which if you find weird DX Zegan claims that you're an ignorant arrogant homophobic gender-assuming globaphobic bloodthirsty gun-loving cisgender pansexual bestial sexist racist incestuous white-previlage misogynistic biased objectified slave-owning homosexual" In other words..... not even DX Zegan itself knows what gender it is.... History Code DX: The Beginning "Born" during the beginning of time and space, Code DX wandered the multiverse in search of other life forms. As the multiverse was still in its young stage, it was nothing but a bunch of gas floating around. One day, something odd happened. DX encountered another lifeform, though it was a pleasant surprise at first, things didn't go as planned. The other being happened to be a deity as well and assulted Code DX, proving to be a very hard hitter. Due to Code DX never having used any of its abilities before besides its interdimensional travel it didn't know what to do and sat in one spot being attacked by the other being. In a desparate attempt, Code DX used a random ability of its, not knowing what it would do, Code DX was surprised to see that attack mess up space-time, surprising the other being. Code DX then engaged in combat with the other being, destroying them and causing the gas to take a more complex shape. After time went by, the effects of the abilities used by Code DX would lead to several spacial distortions that remained dormant for billions of years. Code DX: Attack on Planet Shadow When a strange eldricth abomination attacked and destroyed a galaxy in which Planet Shadow was located, its attack continued and it appeared on the planets nearby, threatening all life there. Code DX appeared to defeat the monster, the residents of Planet Shadow witnessed their battle. Confused by Code DX's appearance, they wondered what it was. Code DX, not wishing their battle to create more damage than it would prevent, took on a much weaker form that the minds of the Alien Shadow could comprehend. After a long battle, Code DX defeated the monster. The residents of Planet Shadow thought of it as a god and named it "DX Zegan" after their word for "God". Code DX liked that name and kept it. The residents of Planet Shadow later created a bioweapon, Zegan, whose appearance was based on the weaker form that Code DX took on during its battle with the galaxy-destroying monster. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (Series) The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Takeover All Of Existence! DX Zegan was a minor ally in the fifth instalment of Ultras' Bizarre Adventure. DX Zegan was watching the heroes from far away during their battle with Ultramon Vector and when SSZ one-shot him, DX Zegan was unamused, stating that anyone could do that. Upon being spotted it teleported away, accidentally destroying the floor. Later, after Plazma Z and Obese Kiryu were destroyed it appeared and offered to help the others. It apologized for destroying the floor before and braged about the amazing feats he had done so that the others think it's cool. During the battle with Chimera Of 4 and Ultra AstroGodzilla it stood in the background and didn't do anything. But when he decided he wanted to help the others, it killed Reconstructed AltiPandon with a though and laughed about how easy it was. When Ultrasaur got mad over CO4 not dying Blizzard said that he probably had plot armor, DX Zegan was then enraged by the sound of that and destroyed the timeline with a thought, only to undo it instantly. Later, when Queen Carlos XII and Copzol appeared it blushed badly and put on his fedora to impress Queen, but Ultrasaur blasted it off of its head with a beam, enraged DX Zegan killed him with a thought but revived him instantly, only to be scolded by SSZ. When Queen uttered the phrase "FEDORA-SENPAI !!!" DX Zegan was triggered and killed her entire Ultraman Fedora clone army, but when she was killed by Average's Specium Ray and Sect's Sectium Ray it raged and revived Queen, but she fled the battlefield and DX Zegan was left heartbroken. When Dark Matter Galactron appeared it blasted DX Zegan who only felt tickled by the robot's eye beam. When Copzol transformed into Alternate Hyper-Mutitanosaur he attacked DX Zegan and Hyper Muteki, but DX Zegan slapped him and blew up the entire galaxy, but was undone. When Copzol transformed into Harion, his "greates form", DX Zegan breathed and destroyed 8 multiverses. When it undid that too Copzol was depressed by the fact he couldn't beat two gods but after a motivational message by DX Zegan, Hyper Muteki and Blizzard he continued battling. After Copzol was killed, DX Zegan said that he wasn't even that powerful, but Blizzard said that he at least did more than Queen Carlos, DX Zegan then was filled with fury and raged, and killed Blizzard with a thought and destroyed the planet in the procees and the solar system and the galaxy and the universe and the timeline and another timeline and 10 multiverses. But then it undid it all and apologised. When The Devourer of Gods appeared, it alongside Hyper Muteki and SSZ were eaten by the daikaiju and saw Ultraman Noa inside the monsters' stomach. Later they were all freed by Sect and Blizzard. When DOG said he wanted to die in peace SSZ killed it, unaware that it was a mercy kill, DX Zegan undid it but was called a dumb@ss by SSZ. After being set free from DOG's stomach DX Zegan was nowhere to be seen, it is possible that it left to try and find Queen Carlos but that is unknown. Forms - DX Zegan= DX Zegan A much weaker form Code DX takes on in order prevent itself from causing too much damage, even though it is not too good at doing this.... *'Height': 58m *'Length': 128m *'Wingspan': 138m *'Weight': 40,000 tons :;Powers Special *'DX Zegant Beam ': A beam attack fired from his core, instead of sending it's foes to a purgatory dimension, it sends them to Fandom Hell if it doesn't utterly destroy them and everything in the universe. *'DX Explosion Ray' : DX Zegan fires a stream of explosions from its mouth that cause even larger explosions upon coming into contact with objects. It is powerful enough to eradicate the likes of Beryudora, Arch Belial, Zogu and other beings with a similar power level in a single hit. *'DX Claw Lightning' : For once an attack that doesn't destroy every single thing in 20 multiverses... DX Zegan can fire red bolts of electricity from its claws, they can destroy weak stuff with a single hit, but everything more powerful than Maga-Orochi takes multiple hits. *'DX Reverse Shoot' : If an energy attack happens to land on his core, DX Zegan can absorb it and fire a slightly more powerful version right back where it came from. Physical *'DX Tail Slice' : DX Zegan can surround the fins on its tail with a white aura, afterwards it performs a slicing attack that can slice through objects with extreme ease, it can even cut through reality to cause a time-space distortion for a short period of time. Weapons *'DX Thunderbolt' : DX Zegan can summon cartoon-style thunderbolts made out of cardboard. They hurt about as much as you would expect cardboard projectiles to hurt. Miscellaneous *'Durability' : DX Zegan can survive being hit by extremely powerful attacks. *'Suppression' : DX Zegan can actively suppress itself. At its bare minimum, DX Zegan's power is comparable to a Super Ultra. *'Time-Manipulation' : DX Zegan can rewind time. This ability takes up a great amount of his power. *'Teleportation' : DX Zegan can teleport causing minor destruction in the area it teleported from. *'Ascended Travel' : DX Zegan can travel through time and space in order to visit other times, universes and even dimensions and planes of existence. }} Trivia * This page was originally an unfunny OP Toy God, but I reworked it into a more serious (kinda) page. * DX Zegan hates Ultraman Fedora because of how he mistreated Queen Carlos XII, it secretly has a crush on the Bogal but is too afraid to admit it's feelings to her, due to her love for Fedora............ and also because it doesn't know what gender it's own body is. * The DX Zegant Beam attack was inspired by a comment by KitsuneSoldier. * It's personality section was inspired by this image: Category:Parodies Category:Furnozilla Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:They are jokes Category:Do not take these seriously Category:Fan Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Deities Category:Anti-Hero Category:Electric Kaiju Category:DX Zegan Continuity Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Zegan Variations